


Night of Fright : the Revealing Secrets

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.<br/>Couple: Rath/Ria (flashbacks)Rath/Michael mention of Zan/Liz Michael/Isabel Alex/Tess Ending Rath/Ria/Michael <br/>Rating: Adult<br/>Summary: A night of shared fear causes some secrets to be revealed...<br/>Type: AU smut unsure<br/>Challenge from Roswell Heaven <br/>Requirements :<br/>must be set in the fall, or at a homecoming dance, or at Halloween, or at least mention fall or homecoming or Halloween.<br/>must include two of the following phrases: <br/>- Is that a ray gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?<br/>- Are we going to the dance or what?<br/>- I think I got candy down my pants<br/>- You're not really going to eat that, are you?<br/>- You don't believe in ghosts, do you?<br/>- Why is it so cold in here?<br/>- What the hell is that?<br/>6. the story must include two of the following things:<br/>- a jack-o-lantern<br/>- a black cat<br/>- a dare involving a haunted house<br/>- someone dressed as an alien going trick-or-treating<br/>Please also include...<br/>- what type of story it is - drama, comedy, angsty, smut, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written originally under the name RiaRath101

Walking down the street, Ria looked at all the different Halloween decorations. She noticed almost every house had a jack-o-lantern, some with traditional carving while others varied from a skull to a witch. Some of the houses had fake cob webs with hanging spider motion detectors while others had skeletons. Everyone had their decorations out for tonight when all the children would be out trick or treating. In her hand she held a bag which contained the costume she had bought in hopes to convince Rath not to go with everyone else to the old house on Cemetery Street.. 

A shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of that house which was rumored to be haunted. In all the time she had lived here, only a couple of families had attempted to move in. No one had ever stayed for twenty-four hours. On a dark night, the Attic window was lit which was impossible since there was no electricity. The kid who mows the lawn for the town has said that while mowing the lawn he heard strange noises. He was asked once how he could mow near the house and he said that part of the lawn never grows. Being in a small town, you hear things, most say 'stay away from that house, it's haunted'. 

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the black cat until it crossed her path. She practically jumped out of her skin when it crossed her path by walking right in front of her. This is no time to be superstitious. I swear Michael better not have told Rath about that bet the guys have going about who can stay longest in the haunted house. There is no way, I am going to stay all night in that house even if there are four aliens with me. She knew that if Michael dared him, there was no way that her stubborn alien would turn down a dare and since the dare was a couple's thing, she would have to go too

Reaching their house, she smiled seeing fake cob webs all over the front porch. Along the path to their house was a miniature fence with Gothic skulls which lit up. On the ground in the grass near the steps was a skull along with arms and legs of a skeleton that appeared to be coming out of the ground. Going up the steps to the porch, she giggled seeing the purple lights that she had picked. Stepping onto the porch, she jumped having forgotten about the fountain with three skulls that seemed to be in a pool of blood. Going over to the door, she jumped again when the hanging bat motion detector went off. 

"Damn bat," she mumbled. Isabel might be the Christmas Nazi but Rath and Zan are the Halloween Nazis. Turning the doorknob, she opened the front door and breathed in deep while going inside. Closing the door, she went into the kitchen where she found Michael sitting at the table. Going over to the counter, she set her bag down and opened the cupboard. Taking down a mug, she poured coffee into her mug. Sipping her coffee, she wondered how long Michael had been there. Obviously not that long since Michael has told me on more than one occasion that he didn't know how long he could keep his hands off Rath. 

From over her coffee mug she watched Michael push his chair back and stand. She wondered how Rath seemed to not notice the distinctive bulge in Michael's jeans. Michael smirked at her before he said, "Guess Is n I will be seeing you later." Ria huffed while watching Rath closely. She knew that Michael and Isabel were only pretending to be together so no one suspected that Michael was bi but preferred men - or more specifically Rath. He really wanted a repeat of the night two months ago that the three of them had. 

Micheal missed the glare from Rath at the mention of him and Isabel. He walked out of the kitchen and Ria tried to play innocent and asked, "Why will we be seeing him and Isabel later?" Rath growled and his eyes darkened in an unspoken rage of how he didn't want Michael with anyone but him, though he tried to hide his true feelings. Shaking her head, she tapped her foot in annoyance, waiting for him to answer. 

"Michael was dared by Zan ta dares me n ya ta spends da night in dat haunted house," Rath answered. He watched her carefully knowing she was going to yell and tell him no way from how her eyes changed color at the moment he mentioned the haunted house. Ria shook her head no and said, "No!" She begged him with her green eyes and said, " I'll dress up in anything you want but no haunted house" Rath licked his lips while thinking of the many things he could have her wear for him. He had seen a few online that he was tempted to buy for fun. Having no intention of not going through with the dare though, he asked, "You don't believe in ghost do you?"

Ria narrowed her green eyes and said, "Aliens exist so why wouldn't ghosts." Rath snickered before he said, "Iz already accepted da dare but ya can still dress up for me." Knowing she had something in the bag on the counter, he said, "Ya can wears whatever ya bought while ya was out." Ria looked over at the bag sitting on the counter and knew she could wear that in public but still wanted to just stay home with him. She needed to work up the courage to talk to him about one of the reasons she had gone out earlier. 

"Come on I wanted to stay home," Ria pleaded. She knew before Rath shook his head no that he wasn't going to back down from the dare. Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, she made her lip tremble slightly while giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Rath snickered while pushing his chair back and getting up. He forced himself not to let her pout and pleading eyes get to him while he walked over to her. Ria couldn't help but noticed the bulge in his jeans when he stood up. She was tempted to try talking to him about Michael but knew he would avoid the subject like he always did. 

Rath wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He looked deep into her green eyes trying to figure out how to make things right between them again since there seemed to be a distance between them now. "Ya knows lately there seems ta be dis space between us dat just won't go away," Rath said. Knowing Michael had something to do with that, he said, "Michael was only here a few minutes before ya got here." Ria shrugged her shoulders knowing that Michael purposely made himself appear unavailable. 

"Michael isn't the problem," Ria said. Rath growled in frustration. "Why don't ya tells me what is then?" Rath asked. Ria focused on the skull on his muscle shirt and thought, You, me, Michael I don't know anymore. She knew the real issue was his feelings for Michael and how they scared him. Breathing in deep, she said, "You are scared." Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "Iz not scared of anything." Ria brought her hand to his right cheek and slowly moved her fingertips down his cheek. "Yes, you are." Looking down, Rath said, "Nothin'." 

Flash back

Rath unconsciously moved back toward Michael when his cock hardened from the feel of his head pressing into him. Michael wanted to give Rath pleasure like he had him earlier and unable to resist, slid his hardened cock between his cheeks. Rath gasped at the sensation and unconsciously thrust his hips back in a silent invitation for more. Michael slowly filled Rath with his hard cock and grunted in pleasure. 

Rath didn't know what to think, they hadn't talked about Michael doing this to him. His mind was racing with wonder since the feeling wasn't that bad. Michael had only filled him and then stilled. He waited for a moment and then slowly pulled his hardened cock back so only the head remained inside of him. Moving his hands to Rath's hips, he thrust his hardened cock back inside of him. Rath grunted at the new sensation and unconsciously thrust his hips back. Michael had him gasping a moment later when his head brushed against his g-spot and caused his muscles to clench. 

End Flash back

Rath looked up into her green eyes and said, "Iz wants ya." Ria could feel his hardness pressing into her. She wanted him too but was afraid that he would discover that she had been jealous of his reactions to Michael that night since right now she was jealous again because she hadn't been the one to make him hard. I'm not the only one you want, she thought. Rath growled in frustration when she remained silent. Hearing his growl of frustration, smiled evilly making him wonder what she was planning. 

"Since you insist we have to go not only to the haunted house but inside, you are just going to have to wait till later," Ria said. Rath pressed his body into hers more and growled, "Iz don't wanna wait." Ria nibbled on her bottom lip knowing that they hadn't really been together sexual since that night. Either Rath was making an excuse or she was sleeping when he got home from the club. "When are we supposed to meet everyone?" Ria asked in an attempt to change the subject. "Couple of hours, plenty of time," Rath answered.

Seeing that this was not getting him what he wanted, Rath stepped away from her. He growled and the said, "Iz gonna takes a shower." Ria sighed knowing now he was angry. "I'll put my costume on while you are in the shower." Rath shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking away from her. Ria watched him until he walked out of the room. She heard the bedroom door slam and jumped. Picking her bag up, she walked out of the kitchen. 

Going into the bedroom, Ria closed the door and went over to the bed. Glancing at the closed bathroom door, she thought, We can't go on like this. Reaching into the bag, she took out the costume which was a two piece set. The top was black with sheer long sleeves and a middle section, also sheer, which had a tied black string criss-crossing from the top down to her belly button. She liked how the top hugged her body, showing off her curves and her breasts would be partially exposed. The skirt was black with a scalloped hem. 

Setting the top and skirt on the bed, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it onto the floor. Slipping the bra straps down her shoulders, she unclasped the clasp and slipped off her bra the rest of the way. Her bra fell to the floor at her feet as she picked the top up and slipped the top over her head. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she pulled the shirt down so the string at the bottom rested at her belly button. Moving her hands to her jeans, she unbuttoned and unzipped them. 

Pushing the jeans over her hips and down her legs, she picked up the skirt. Stepping into it, she pulled it up her legs to rest on her hips. She looked down and adjusted the skirt. Sitting down on the bed, she reached into the bag and took out the black leather boots with chrome spiked heals and buckles down the sides. She slipped her feet into the boots and pulled the leather up to her knees. Zipping the zipper on the inside, she stood up and smiled knowing the boots would make her about the same height as Rath. 

Reaching into the bag, she took out the leather choker with a dangling fairy and the silver wings. Setting the wings down on the bed, she turned around to see Rath leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. She licked her lips while watching a few droplets of water running down his chest to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Rath raised his right eyebrow and admired the way the top hugged her in all the right places. Pushing away from the door, he walked across the room to her in two strides. 

Holding out the choker with one hand, she asked, "Can you put this on me?" She turned and lifted her hair after he took the choker. Rath placed the choker around her neck and brought his mouth to the nape of her neck. He ran his tongue over her skin and then gently nipped where his tongue had been. Ria shivered, feeling her body starting to become a live wire of desire. Rath clasped the clasp and then moved away from her. 

"Every time Iz tries ta do anything wit ya. Ya steps away from me," Rath said. Ria couldn't deny what he was saying since she knew he was right. "Makes me wonder if ya really wants ta be wit Michael," Rath said. Ria shook her head no and said, "I don't want to be with Michael." Seeing he wasn't convinced she said, "Being with Michael was different than being with you. When I watched Michael with you I knew he wouldn't be hurt if I told him it felt strange cause I was yours." Rath nodded his head knowing he hadn't liked when Michael had touched her when he had just watched.

Knowing that Rath had liked being with Michael, she said, "I wouldn't mind if you and Michael were together as long as I knew I wouldn't lose you." Rath blinked in surprise and said, "Iz loves ya, Ria. Ya will never lose me." He stepped closer to her and captured her mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he said, "Michael isn't an issue. He's wit Isabel." Ria could hear in his voice and see how his eyes changed that he hated the mere thought of Michael with anyone but him. "I need to finish getting ready and you need to get dressed," Ria said.

Rath reluctantly moved away from her. "We can finish this later," Ria said while walking across the room. Rath licked his lips while watching her walk into the bathroom. Turning around, he went over to the closet and took out a light-green t-shirt. Pulling the shirt over his head, he grabbed a black jacket with shoulder padding that would make his shoulders appear bigger. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, he pulled on the jacket and then grabbed pair of faded blue jeans with a black leather belt. Stepping into the jeans, he pulled them up his legs.

He tucked the shirt inside of the jeans before buttoning and zipping them. Buckling the belt, he pulled the shirt out slightly so it was hanging on the sides around the belt buckle. Reaching down, he grabbed grey cloth gloves with the fingers cut out, two leather cuffs with flat spikes that had a small piece of dangling chain, and black steel toed boots. Going over to the bed, he slipped on a pair of socks and then his boots. Placing the jeans over his boots, he slipped his hands into the gloves which came above his wrists. He snapped the leather cuffs around his wrists at the same moment Ria came out of the bathroom.

Rath looked her over, noticing the light-purple strands framing her face. Her green eyes were emphasized by the pale green eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and her bee stung lips had a shinny lip gloss on them, which made him want to kiss her even more. Ria looked him over as he stood and picked up her wings. Walking over to her, he attached the wings to her top and said, "We can leave anytime ya wants." Taking his hand in hers, she shook her head no while thinking, I will not he blamed for the reason you lose and asked, "What are you supposed to be?" 

They walked out of the bedroom as Rath answered, "Modern Frankenstein minus da mask." Before walking out of the house, Rath grabbed the bowl of candy he was putting out for the kids to get their own candy. Ria wondered if the skull in the center that talked and chomped would scare the kids. Rath flipped the switch for the lights wrapped around the railing and along the path. They went outside and Ria closed the door behind them. Rath set the bowl down on the top step before they walked down onto the path. 

Walking down the path to the street, Ria said, "I hope none of your decorations scare the kids." Rath smirked before he said, "Ya knows Zan and Liz's house is worse than ours." Ria nodded her head yes knowing Zan had spider webs, two motion detectors, put of which one was a bat and the other a spider, skull fence posts, a monster foot that glowed in the dark, a door frame of skulls, and an animated coffin which, when the door slid open, revealed its ghoulish occupant inside as soon as someone came near. "His animated coffin almost gave me a heart attack," Ria said.

Rath snickered as they walked down the street toward Cemetery Street. The kids had just started trick or treating and were going from door to door. They passed a vampire, ghost, princess, werewolf, pirate, and even someone dressed as an alien. "Maybe next year we could stay home and hand candy out to the kids. I always like seeing all the different costumes," Ria said. Rath nodded his head and said, "We could do dat." 

They reached Cemetery Street and Ria felt a shiver run down her spine. Rath squeezed her hand and said, "Zan n Liz, Alex n Tess, and Michael n Isabel are all supposed to be here." - "Five Czechoslovakians don't make me feel any safer," Ria said. When they got closer to the house, she noticed a black cat lurking by the side of the house and gripped his hand tighter. "Zan n Liz are already here cause Michael said Zan was gonna puts da alien jack-o-lantern on da porch before they went inside." Ria nodded her head and slowly walked with him to the front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

Ria gripped Rath's hand tighter while counting in her head, one, two, three, four, with each step to the porch. The last step creaked causing her to jump in surprise at the noise. "Just an old step," Rath said. There was a slight breeze making the shutters on the left side of the house rattle. "Dats probably da noise everyone is always saying they hear," Rath said. Ria knew that he was trying to put reason behind all the talk about this house being haunted but that didn't make her any less frightened.

Rath turned the handle and opened the door. Stepping inside, he practically had to drag her inside when Ria hesitated. She decided to focus on what her friends costumes were instead of being inside a haunted house. Zan was wearing a pair of black leather jeans and velvet shirt with the collar up like a preppy. Down the center of the shirt and on the cuffs it had a white spider web design with red spiders in it. In his right hand he held a cane with a silver wolf head. He looked at her over his black sunglasses and smirked revealing the fangs that he had extended with his powers. Liz was wearing a two-piece black leather skirt set with red fishnet thigh highs and red butterfly wings. She also wore a pair of sheer black gloves with the fingers and thumbs cut out and was holding a candle. 

"I like that," Ria said. Liz smiled before saying, "I like yours." Zan looked Liz over and then said, "Iz wants her ta wears dis ta da club da next time we goes out." Liz punched him playfully and said, "I'm sure you do." Tess stood next to Liz holding a candle as well and wearing a witch hat and a cute little black dress were the bodice was tight and the skirt piece had several layers, making it appear like a tutu. Alex had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was wearing black leather pants, a pin stripped vest, a wig of long curly black hair, a black top hat, sunglasses and he even had a fake candy cigarette in his mouth while holding an electric guitar. 

"I see you really dressed up," Ria said when she noticed Michael was wearing his black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and pair of baggy blue jeans. His costume consisted of a pair of red devil horns. Michael shrugged his shoulders and said, "Dressing up is not my thing." Rath noticed Isabel wasn't there and asked, "What, are we waiting for Isabel?" Michael shook his head no and said, "Isabel isn't coming." 

"Oh well," Rath said. Ria rolled her green eyes knowing Isabel wasn't there since Ava wanted to stay and hand out candy to the trick or treaters. "Iz figured we could split up. Michael can go wit ya n Ria," Zan said. Alex set his guitar down and reached into his back pocket taking out a piece of paper. He took the candy cigarette out of his mouth and said, "Before we start, I found the history on the house." 

Ria and Liz both looked at Alex not caring to hear what he had found. Zan wrapped his arms around Liz and brought her close to his body. "We ain't gonna be da first ta leave." Rath brought Ria into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist knowing she was already scared. "The house was built in the early 1800's," Alex said. Ria couldn't help but wonder if anyone had died here, since the house was so old. "In the late 1900's a Donovan's moved into this house. They were the first family that I could find living her. There is a small graveyard out back where the family is buried. Their son died shortly after his birth and his mother fell into a deep depression locking herself away in one of the rooms until she died. The husband claimed to see her ghost walking through the house. After his death, he was buried with his son and wife."

Alex paused for a moment glancing between Liz and Maria, trying to determine how scared they were since that part wasn't really the scary part. He noticed Liz seemed to be less scared than Maria. "Is that all?" Michael asked. Alex snickered which seemed to echo through the old empty house and shook his head no. "The woman's depression was said to have lingered with her ghost, which, according to the people, years later caused the last owner to lose it, so to speak," Alex said.

Ria clung tighter to Rath's hand while listening to Alex. "In 1970 Mr. Gladstone moved in here with his family after getting a job at the old soap factory. From what I read I can only assume that he thought his family would leave him after he lost his job. He got up one day and while his wife and children were sleeping he grabbed an axe. In the police report it says he went into his bedroom first and killed her. Then went through the house killing his daughter and two sons before hanging himself in this very room."

Tess gasped before she said, "You made that up." Alex shook his head no and said, "No it really happened. That is why no one has lived here since." Zan clapped his hands and snickered when Liz, Tess, and Maria all jumped. Liz smacked Zan on his head and said, "I'm going to leave now if you try to purposely scare us girls again." Zan rubbed his head while he said, "Let's split up. First one to leave is the loser." Liz stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. Zan shook his head no while saying, "We could here." 

Liz huffed while the guys laughed, knowing she had tried to get him to leave. Tess looked over at Liz and said, "I tried the same thing with Alex earlier was told the same thing." Alex grinned from ear to ear while taking her hand in his and leading her away from the others. Zan took Liz's hand in his hand and lead her out of the living room, leaving Ria, Rath and Michael alone. Ria stood there trying to think of a way to get Rath to want to leave. She sighed knowing that they had to at least walk through the house. 

Michael watched Ria closely knowing she looked the most scared out of everyone. "Let's go walk around," Michael said. Rath nodded his head yes and said, "Why bother ta come when ya could have just stayed with Isabel?" He smirked while walking in front of Michael with Ria. Tess and Alex had been passing by the living room on their way to one of the rooms down the hall. Tess looked at Rath and asked, "Are you the only one that doesn't know?" Before Rath could respond Alex dragged her down the hall. 

Rath growled and started to lead Ria out of the living room. Turning to the right, he walked down the hall to the last room and opened the door. Ria reluctantly followed him into the room. Michael stepped into it as well and said, "Why the hell is it so cold in here?" Rath shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What da hell did Tess mean?" Ria nibbled on her bottom lip and looked pleadingly at Michael before looking around the room. She noticed all the cobwebs and shivered knowing no living person had been in this room for many years. 

The longer she stood in the room with the mounting silence the more scared she became that something was gonna jump out at her. Rath looked Michael over and raised his right eyebrow when he noticed Michael was hard. "Is that a raygun in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?" Rath asked. Michael wished his body hadn't given him away and looked Rath over. He smirked seeing Rath's jeans instantly become tighter. "I could say the same thing," Michael said. His voice didn't hide that he wasn't even thinking about Isabel or ghosts.

Ria started to pace back and forth across the room. She looked between them and threw her hands up in the air. Looking at Rath she said, "Why don't you just tell him." Looking over at Michael, she said, "And you should tell him." She mumbled to herself about stupid aliens and how they needed to tell each other the truth. Her fear continued to increase with the silence in the room. She was afraid that if they didn't work things out before she told them, that she wouldn't have Rath and he would hate her.

Not caring anymore, Ria said, "Michael and Isabel were never together. Isabel is with Ava. Rath, you want Michael just as much as he wants you." Michael stared at Ria not believing she had told Rath the truth. Rath didn't like the vibes that he was feeling off her. He felt once again like he was going to lose her which caused him to say, "Iz gonna lose ya." Ria couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face as she shook her head no. "I'm so afraid that I'm gonna lose you," she confessed. 

Rath raised his right eyebrow knowing things had been distant between them ever since that night. "Why would ya thinks dat?" Rath asked. Michael nodded his head in agreement knowing how much Rath cared about Ria. "I'll tell you both later," Ria said. She pleaded with them to just understand that she needed to wait till later. "Why don't we walk through the rest of the house and then leave," Michael suggested. He didn't care if they won or lost since the dare didn't really mean anything to him. 

Ria opened the door and stepped into the hall to see Tess running down the hall screaming with Alex right behind her. "There is no such thing as ghosts," he yelled while running after her. They heard, "What the hell is that?" Ria, Rath, and Michael quickly went to see what Tess had been screaming about. Ria screamed when a ghostly figure of a woman walked right by her and through the door of the room that Rath and Michael were standing by. 

Rath and Michael looked at each other when Tess opened the door and ran out it. Alex went running out after her screaming, "Wait for me." Rath went over to Ria who seemed to be frozen to the spot she was standing in and staring at the door the ghost had gone through. Scooping her up in his arms, he held her close to his body. Looking over her shoulder, he said, "We need to talk." Michael nodded his head in agreement while following him out of the house. 

Tess and Alex stood on the sidewalk with Zan and Liz standing next to them. Zan grumbled, "Iz didn't see one ghost." Tess pointed to the house and said, "Go back inside and go back to the first room." Alex nodded his head in agreement right along with Rath and Michael. Liz shook her head no and said, "I'm not going back in there." "Looks like ya, Ria and Michael won," Zan said. Rath shrugged his shoulders no longer caring about the dare. "Iz gonna takes Ria home," Rath said. He didn't wait for a response before he walked away with Michael right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz watched Rath carry Ria away followed by Michael. The concern for her friend was clearly written on her face since Ria always claimed to be Teflon and tonight she seemed to be falling apart. "Ria will be fine," Zan said. Liz knew that he was right. Though if she was in her place she didn't know if she would be okay with sharing her man with someone else. Zan snickered while sensing her thoughts. 

Liz stepped away from Zan and glared at him. "Ya don't has ta worry abouts dat wit me. Iz a one b'tch man," Zan said while letting his eyes move over her body. Liz shivered feeling and seeing the raw hunger for her in his brown eyes. Stepping closer to him, she ran her hand down his chest and then grabbed his cock. Zan hissed and the growled when she squeezed. "I'd have to take this," Liz said as she squeezed him, "and chop it off cause it belongs to me." 

Tess could no longer hold in her laughter and started to giggle. Liz blushed and quickly moved her hand away. Zan stepped closer to her and whispered, "Iz gonna puts ya over my knee when we gets back ta da crib n ya ass is gonna be as red as these." Liz shivered from the feel of his hand against her upper thigh. Looking at Tess and Alex, he said, "Need to get my butterfly home." Before Alex or Tess could respond, Zan started walking down the street with Liz.

Alex wanted to get Tess home and have his way with his girlfriend. "I think Zan has the right idea," Alex said. They started walking down the sidewalk as Tess said, "I'm gonna take my witch home and have my way with her." Tess giggled before she said, "I'm gonna be a groupie." Alex laughed and then gulped when he heard, "If you ever have real groupies demanding to come back stage, I will do the same thing that Liz threatened Zan with." 

"When I become famous there is and always will be only one groupie for me and that is you," Alex said. His leather pants were starting to become tight from the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her when they got home. Tess giggled while deciding that next year she would have to dress up as a groupie and have him dress up as Slash again. They hurriedly walked down the sidewalk and across the street. 

Michael couldn't stop his eyes from admiring the way the jeans Rath was wearing hugged his ass. Rath could feel Michael watching him while they walked up the path to the house. He knew that before anything could happen between them again that they all needed to talk. Ria jumped slightly when the bat swooped downward when they reached the door. Rath growled in annoyance having forgotten about the bat. Unlocking the door with his powers, he turned the handle and opened the door.

Rath stepped inside and walked through the kitchen to the living room followed by Michael. He bent down and laid Ria down on the couch. Ria sat up and sniffled before asking, "Can you make me a hot coco with whipped cream?" Rath raised his right eyebrow while nodding his head yes. Ria understood that he wanted answers but she needed reassurance. Michael stood nervously, watching her, while Rath walked out of the living room. 

Rath walked back into the living room a few moments later carrying a tray. He set the tray down on the coffee table. Ria smiled seeing that he had also made one for himself and Michael. Reaching over, she picked the cup that didn't have Tabasco sauce sprinkled on the whipped cream making it red. Rath sat down next to her and picked another mug up. "Ya gonna tells us what's botherin ya?" Rath asked. 

Michael picked the last mug up and sat down on the couch next to Rath. He nodded his head in agreement still trying to figure out why Ria felt she was going to lose Rath. Ria took a sip of her coco knowing Rath was anxiously waiting for answers. "I want you and Michael to talk before I do," Ria said. "Ria, Iz wants ta knows what had ya freakin besides being in dat house," Rath said. Ria shivered at the mention of the house. 

Michael nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Will you tell us after Rath and I talk?" Ria stared at the coco in her mug and said, "I want to see the two of you together to make sure that you both mean what you are saying." Rath growled and quickly looked over at Michael. "It's not that Iz don't wants ya to." He ran his hands through his Mohawk and said, "Ria n Iz hasn't really...since da nights we all was ta gether."

Michael stared at them and his mouth fell open in shock. "I was jealous and confused. I enjoyed watching but then was jealous too since Rath enjoyed what you were doing so much. It made me wonder if maybe I wasn't good enough. Then I was with you and it was good but I felt like I betrayed Rath. Then instead of talking to Rath about everything I avoided the whole situation much like you," Ria babbled. She took a sip of her coco and then leaned back waiting for them to talk.

Rath was shocked by her admission while at the same time he understood how she felt since they had all avoided what had happened that night the next day. He told Michael that what happened could only be a one time thing since it was just to experiment in the first place. While knowing that he had been surprised at how much he had enjoyed everything. "Iz wasn't sure what Iz was feelin at first but then ya was wit Isabel," Rath said.

Michael could hear in his voice just how much Rath hated the mere idea of him being with Isabel. "When Maria and I had messed around in the past, I knew she wasn't what I really wanted. It just didn't feel right. I thought that night would help me figure things out," Michael admitted. He paused for a moment and then said, "When you said that nothing could ever happen again I was relieved that I wouldn't have to tell Maria or you that I felt being with her was wrong. But I also knew I didn't want anyone but you."

"Why was ya wit Isabel then?" Rath asked. He was still unable to say her name without distaste. "I was afraid like Isabel about what everyone would think if they knew I was gay," Michael said. That's just stupid, Ria thought while knowing she herself was afraid of what would happen still when she told them. "Zan told me I was being stupid n that I needed to come clean about not really being with Is cause people might get the wrong idea," Michael said.

He ran his hands through his long hair knowing that he needed to tell them about how Zan knew the truth. His brown eyes pleaded with Rath to just listen to what he had to say. "Isabel went ta talk to Zan about having a baby," Michael said. Rath couldn't stop the growl from escaping his mouth. Michael ignored the growl and continued saying, "Isabel explained to him that she was with Ava and wanted to go to a clinic to get artificially inseminated through a sperm bank but was concerned about her hybrid status."

He didn't feel that going into detail was necessary and that if Isabel wanted to tell anyone else that was her business. "Zan told her that he would read up on labor and delivery so she could tell the clinic that she had her own private doctor," Michael said. Ria had sat quietly listening and felt relief when she heard Zan was okay with one of them having children. It took some of the weight off her shoulders. Unable to resist, Ria asked, "So did Isabel already go?" 

Michael nodded his head yes and said, "Isabel went earlier today. I was supposed to tell Rath the truth when I was here earlier, but then I was scared." Rath breathed in deep and slowly exhaled before he said, "Iz wants ya n Ria. Iz wants her ta be okay with dat cause it affects her too." Michael nodded his head in agreement. Ria could feel both of them watching her and said, "I am fine with Michael being here with you all the time." She knew they really wanted her to explain her freak-out earlier but was still stalling which was why she said, "Now I want to see you showing each other without words."

"Ya just stallin," Rath said while feeling his already tight jeans become even tighter. Ria stood up and said, "I think we should take this into the bedroom." Rath and Michael both stood and followed her into the bedroom. Michael mouth to Rath, "I have an idea." Rath nodded his head yes while closing the door and watching Ria move the pillows around on their bed. Ria climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows to enjoy the show. Rath and Michael walked over to the bed.

"I will give Rath head in any position you want us but afterward you have to tell us," Michael said. Ria nibbled on her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head yes. "I want Rath to stand and you on your knees," Ria said. Rath gulped knowing Michael was just as good with his mouth as Ria. Michael moved his hands to Rath's shoulders and slipped his jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. Rath lifted his arms up. Michael pulled his shirt over his head and then dropped it onto the floor. He captured Rath's mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air, Michael brought his mouth to Rath's chest and started to kiss his way downwards. Rath grunted in pleasure when Michael ran his tongue back and forth just above the waistband of his jeans. Michael slowly unbuttoned the buttons on Rath's jeans and then pushed the jeans over his hips. Rath kicked off his work boots and his jeans the rest of the way. Michael moved back slightly and licked his lips while letting his eyes move all over his now naked lover. 

Rath grunted in frustration as his hardened cock jumped in response. Michael felt his own jeans become even tighter as his mouth watered. He brought his mouth to Rath's large mushroom head and slowly ran the tip of his tongue around in a circle before licking away the pre cum. Ria laid down and placed her head on the pillows. She snuggled into the blankets around her with the intention of enjoying watching Rath squirm since Michael was taking his time and savoring each moment. Feeling the events from earlier, the freaking out at the house, her worry about how things would be, weighed down on her body only increased her initial tiredness.

Michael took Rath's head into his mouth and sucked hungrily. "Michael," Rath moaned. He moved his hands into Michael's long hair and was tempted to pull him completely down on his hard cock. Michael thrashed his tongue back and forth making Rath grunt in pleasure and frustration. He moved his hands to grip Rath's ass cheeks while relaxing his muscles and deep throating his hard cock. Rath watched Michael while he thrust his mouth along his hardened cock which was what caused him to miss Ria falling asleep. 

"Michael," Rath moaned. Michael slipped his fingers between Rath's ass cheeks and pressed his fingers into him. Rath grunted knowing Michael was telling him that was where he was going to be very soon. He thrust his hips at the same moment Michael scrapped his teeth along the vein. "Michael..." Rath screamed. Michael sucked hungrily as Rath's hot seed flowed into his mouth. He slipped his mouth off his cock a few moments later after drinking him down completely. 

Rath looked deep into Michael's brown eyes which had darkened to almost black from desire. He concentrated, making Michael's clothes melt away from his body. Michael sighed in relief having the pressure taken away from his hard cock. Rath felt weak in his knees and glanced over at the bed while Michael stood. "B'tch," Rath growled. Michael glanced over at the bed and said in shock, "Ria's sleeping." "Guess we still gotta wait ta see what's been botherin her," Rath said while he walked over to the bed. 

Michael nodded his head yes and walked across the room as Rath climbed onto the bed and laid down on his side near Ria. Michael climbed onto the bed and moved closer to Rath. Laying on his side, he pressed his body into Rath's making him grunt in frustration. "If Ria doesn't wake soon I say you wake her cause I don't know how long I can lay with you like this without having you," Michael said in a thick and husky voice. Rath nodded his head and said in a voice just as thick and husky, "We will let her sleep till then." Michael smirked while holding Rath tightly against his body.

Michael watched Ria intently hoping she would wake soon. His body was starting to ache from being so close to Rath. He wanted him so badly that he could practically taste his own desire. His hardened cock jumped in response making him grunt in frustration. Deciding that watching Rath would be more fun, he looked down on him.

Rath was breathing in and out almost in pants. He grunted when he felt Michael's cock jump and unconsciously thrust his hips back. Michael tightened his grip on Rath's hip and said, "I...don't have much control as it is..." Rath felt a wetness against his cheeks which made him want to feel the source connected buried deep inside of him. His thoughts had him shifting his weight just slightly which caused Michael to press into him even more.

Michael moved his hand to Rath's cheeks and spread him just enough to make Rath fully aware of how he could be buried inside of him just by shifting his own weight. Rath breathed in deep when he felt Michael's cock between his cheeks. His body trembled slightly with the restraint he was attempting to hold over himself to keep from moving. Michael smiled and moved his hand away from Rath's ass making his cheeks hold his hard cock. He started to rock his hips slowly making his cock slide between his cheeks. 

Rath breathed in deep and quickly exhaled. He started to pant as Michael continued to rock his hips. Michael shifted his weight at the same moment Rath could no longer stop himself from thrusting his hips which cause the head of Michael's hardened cock to slide right inside of him. He tightened his grip on Rath's hip telling him without words that he was the one in control. Rath couldn't stop himself from attempting to thrust his hips. He whimpered when Michael brought his mouth to his ear and said, "I could have you begging me right now."

"Iz...will...haves...ya...later," Rath said between pants for air. Michael moved his other hand to Rath's other hip and held him completely still while slowly moving his hips forward making him feel each inch as he filled him completely. Rath growled in frustration and then moaned in satisfaction. Michael stilled his actions and held Rath's body close to his own. He brought his mouth to Rath's neck and nipped at his rapidly beating pulse. 

Rath grunted in frustration wanting Michael to thrust in and out of him while at the same time knowing in the back of his mind that they needed to wake Ria. She was sleeping so peacefully that he hated to wake her. He brought his hand to her face and gently ran his fingertips over her cheek. Ria smiled and then slowly opened her green eyes a few moments later. A blush formed on her cheeks as she realized that she had fallen asleep. Looking deep into Rath' eyes, she could tell from how dark his eyes were that they had attempted to lay down with her and wait for her to wake but Michael couldn't stop himself.

"Why don't the two of you continue so I can have your full attention," Ria suggested. She smiled knowing this would delay her telling them. Even with seeing Rath truly accepting how he wanted and needed Michael, it wasn't enough to quench her fear. You're being silly, she told herself while seeing in Rath's eyes that he wanted to know what was bothering her but at the same time having Michael buried deep inside of him and being still was driving him crazy. 

Michael couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly pulled his hard cock back and then thrust back inside making his large mushroom head brush against his g-spot. Rath grunted in pleasure as Michael started to move and made him clench around his cock. "Rath..." Michael moaned. He continued to thrust in and out making his head brush against his g-spot with each thrust. Rath grunted and moaned in pleasure as his ass continued to clench around Michael's hardened cock. He could feel his balls tightening and knew his release was rapidly approaching.

"Michael..." Rath moaned. Michael thrust his hardened cock deep inside him while bringing his mouth to Rath's ear. Rath thrust his hips back taking Michael's cock deeper as his hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head. Michael thrust his hips making his hardened cock go deep inside of Rath's clenching ass. He filled him with his hot seed as his head brushed against his g-spot. "Rath..." Michael moaned. Rath grunted in pleasure as he felt Michael's seed coating his insides. 

Michael stilled and enjoyed the way Rath's ass clenched around his cock. Knowing Rath would make him hard again and Ria wanted their completely attention, he slowly slipped out of him. Rath needs to be with Ria, he reminded himself while he moaned from the loss. Rath breathed in and out trying to regain control of his body. He looked into Ria's green eyes and said, "Iz waitin..." Ria nodded her head yes and breathed in deep. She slowly exhaled while trying to think of the best way to say what had her so freaked.

"I'm pregnant," Ria whispered. Rath and Michael almost didn't hear Ria since her voice was so low in tone. "That's what had you so freaked?" Rath asked. Ria ignored his question and continued saying, "I don't know if the baby is yours or Michael's since I was with both of you." Rath understood at that moment why she wanted him to accept his feelings for Michael. He brought his hand to her face and gently ran his fingertips over her cheek. "Iz loves ya Ria. Doesn't matter ta me who da father is," Rath said.

"I was so afraid that you would hate me," Ria said. Rath moved her closer to him and captured her mouth in a passion-filled kiss. Ria moaned into his mouth while feeling his love for her in the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, she smiled before she said, "I love you." Rath moved his hand down her body to her costume and melted everything away from her body so she was naked before him. Ria moaned feeling his skin against hers. She captured his mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. 

Rath rolled their bodies so he was pressing her into the mattress. Breaking the kiss for air, he looked into her desire filled eyes as she said, "I need you." Rath reached between their bodies and took his hardened cock into his hand and slowly slid inside of her. Ria wrapped her legs around his waist as he moaned in pleasure. "Missed this..." Ria moaned. Rath stilled and said, "Iz never wants ya ta feels ya can't talks ta me." Ria ran her nails down his back and moaned in frustration.

Rath grunted in pleasure and slowly pulled his hardened cock back. He thrust back inside of her making his large mushroom head brush against her g-spot. Ria matched his thrusts and moaned in pleasure, "Rath..." She could feel her climax building with each thrust of his hard cock. Rath moaned in pleasure enjoying the feel of how tight she was around his hardened cock while knowing when she climaxed her walls held him even tighter. 

His large mushroom head brushed against her g-spot pushing her over the edge. Ria thrust her hips uncontrollably as her walls clamped down on his hardened cock. "Rath...." Ria screamed. "So...tight..." Rath grunted while thrusting his hardened cock slightly harder and faster. He reached between their bodies seeking out her clit. Wanting her to climax with him, he circled her clit with his thumb while thrusting his hardened cock deep. "Ria..." Rath screamed. His hot seed flowed into her at the same moment her walls clamped down on his hardened cock. "Rath..." Ria screamed.

Rath captured her mouth in another passion-filled kiss and slowly slipped out of her fluttering heat. Rolling onto his side, he held Ria tightly in his arms. Ria snuggled into Rath's body and sighed in contentment. Michael moved closer to Rath and snuggled into his body. Rath grunted when he felt Michael was hard again. "Watching the two of you is a turn on," Michael said in a thick and husky voice. Knowing Ria had to sleep, he said, "I can wait. If I have to I will just fill you and make you wait till Ria wakes on her own." 

Rath smirked and licked his lips before he said, "Ya mine next so ya has ta waits anyways." Michael gulped knowing that what Rath said was true. He knew that he had better not tease him now or Rath would tease him later. Rath brought the covers up over their bodies and said, "Night." Michael said, "Night." Rath closed his eyes and was fast asleep a few moments later. Michael watched Rath for a short while and then closed his own eyes. He was asleep a few moments later


	4. Chapter 4

Rath opened his eyes and smirked when he saw Ria was still sleeping. Turning his head, he licked his lips when he saw that Michael was also still sleeping. Knowing Ria would sleep longer, he carefully slipped from between them. Ria mumbled in her sleep while grabbing his pillow and then hugging his pillow tightly against her body. Michael rolled onto his stomach unintentionally putting himself in a better position.

Rath lifted the covers off Michael and made certain that Ria was still completely covered. Spreading his legs, he moved and kneeled between them. Bringing his hand to Michael's back he slowly traced his spine while reaching over and grabbing a tube of lube from the end stand. He squeezed some onto his fingertip and then set the tube back down. Michael mumbled in his sleep when Rath spread his cheek and pressed his lubed finger into him.

Rath slowly pushed his finger inside and then slowly pulled his finger back. He thrust his finger in and out coating him with the lube. Michael grunted in pleasure and his eyelids slowly fluttered open. Rath thrust two more of his fingers into him wanting Michael completely awake when he filled him with his hard cock. Michael grunted in frustration. He wanted to feel Rath's hard cock inside of him. 

Rath slowly slipped his fingers out of Michael knowing neither of them could wait any longer. "Rath..." Michael grunted. Rath covered Michael's body with his own and lined his hardened cock up with his tight ass. Michael felt a shiver run down his spine in anticipation. He had wanted this for so long. Rath thrust his hips forward filling him in one swift thrust. He grunted in pleasure while enjoying the feel of being deep inside of him.

Michael grunted in pleasure and then groaned when he realized that Rath had complete control. If Rath keeps his thrusts slow, I am going to pay him back later while enlisting Ria's help so he can be begging both of us. Rath pulled his hardened cock back, and then thrust back inside of him. He thrust his hardened cock in and out making his large mushroom head brush against Michael's g-spot with each thrust. 

Michael grunted in pleasure and squirmed wanting to thrust his hips. He whimpered in frustration as Rath's head brushed against his g-spot again and again. Rath grunted in pleasure as Michael's ass clenched around his hard cock. "Rath..." Michael moaned. Rath thrust his hips faster and harder making his cock go deeper and brush harder against Michael's g-spot. Michael grunted in pleasure and his ass continuously clamped down on Rath's hardened cock. 

"Michael..." Rath moaned and thrust deep inside, filling him with his hot seed. Michael climaxed at the same moment, he felt Rath's cock pulse and then his hot seed flowing into him. "Rath..." Michael moaned. Rath slowly slipped out of him a moment later. Michael rolled back onto his side and waved his hand over the bed cleaning away where he had ejaculated. Rath laid on his side so he was once again between Michael and Ria. 

Michael pressed his body into Rath's body. Ria turned back toward Rath and slowly opened her green eyes. She narrowed her eyes at Rath and Michael when she saw they were both awake. "Iz was just gonna wake ya," Rath said before running his tongue along his bottom lip. Ria watched his tongue move along his bottom lip and instantly felt wetness between her legs knowing exactly what he could do with his tongue.

Lifting her head up, Ria suddenly felt nauseous and groaned. She quickly put her head back down but not before Rath and Michael noticed she wasn't feeling good. Rath raised his right eyebrow while wondering if this was the first time she had woken feeling sick or if she had hidden that from him as well. Ria hoped if she laid still that the nauseous feeling would go away. She felt guilty knowing that she had been getting sick and had hidden it from him.

Rath watched her knowing he had no idea what he could do to help her. Ria closed her eyes and breathed in and out willing herself to feel better. A moment later, she threw the covers from her body and quickly ran across the room and into the bathroom. Michael unwrapped his arms from around Rath knowing that he wanted to go after her. Rath climbed out of bed at the same moment he heard her puking.

Michael brought the covers back up over his body as Rath walked into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, Rath walked over to Ria and squatted down behind her. Holding her hair back away from her face, he waited for her to stop getting sick. He didn't really know what else he could do other than that. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper, Ria blew her nose. Throwing the paper into the toilet, she felt slightly dizzy and leaned back into Rath. Holding her close to his body, he said, "Iz gonna carry ya back ta bed."

Ria sighed hearing the don't argue with me tone of his voice. Rath held her tightly in his arms and stood. Ria wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. Rath used his powers to open the bathroom door and carried her back into the bedroom. Michael lifted the covers for them. Ria unwrapped her arms from around Rath's neck as he laid her down on the bed. She couldn't help but notice that Michael must have gotten hard from pressing into Rath before she had ran to the bathroom.

"Anything Iz can gets ya?" Rath asked. Ria shook her head no and said, "Why don't you help Michael while I recover and rest for a few." Rath wanted nothing more than to do exactly what she asked while at the same time he wanted to be certain that she didn't really need anything first. Knowing why he was hesitating, Ria said, "I really don't need anything." Rath climbed back into bed and laid on his side. Ria turned on her side to watch them as Michael wrapped his arms around Rath. Taking Rath's cock into his hand, he pumped his hand along his length making him harden. 

Rath grunted in frustration and pleasure. Michael continued to pump Rath's hardened cock in his hand and grunted when Rath rubbed his ass into his hard cock. He slowly took his hand away and said, "I want you to lay on your back," while moving away from him. Rath rolled onto his back and spread his legs apart. Michael kneeled between his legs and covered his body with his as he captured his mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he moved his hands down his sides while moving away from him and getting into position so he could enter him while watching his face.

Michael lifted Rath's legs and placed them over his hips. Rath grunted in frustration feeling Michael's head pressing into him. Michael took his hardened cock into his hand and slowly guided himself deep inside of Rath's tight ass. He grunted in pleasure when he was buried deep inside of him. Rath grunted in frustration wanting to feel Michael's hard cock moving inside of him. Michael watched the pleasure and frustration on Rath's face. He looked deep into his brown eyes that had darkened from desire.

Watching Michael and Rath, Ria felt her body respond and imagined by the time they finished that she would be dripping wet. She no longer felt jealousy or like she would lose Rath and knew that she had been silly to feel those things. "Michael..." Rath moaned. Michael slowly pulled his hardened cock back and then thrust his hard cock back inside of him. Rath grunted in pleasure as Michael thrust his hardened cock in and out of him. 

Michael brushed his head against Rath's g-spot, making him grunt in pleasure. He thrust his hardened cock slightly harder and faster. "Michael," Rath moaned. "Rath..." Michael moaned. He loved how good Rath made him feel when their bodies were joined as one. Rath grunted in pleasure while breathing in pants. His ass clenched around Michael's hardened cock and he tried to thrust his hips. He groaned knowing Michael had complete control.

Michael could tell from Rath's face and breathing that he was close to climaxing. He thrust his hardened cock hard and fast making his large mushroom head brush against his g-spot. "Cum for me..." Michael said. Rath grunted as his ass clenched continuously and his hot seed shot out over his stomach. "Michael!" Rath screamed. Michael thrust his hardened cock deep inside Rath's clenching ass and filled him with his hot seed.

"Rath!" Michael screamed. Rath grunted in pleasure when he felt Michael's hardened cock pulse and then a moment later his hot seed coating his insides. Michael slowly slipped out of his clenching ass knowing that he would be hard again if he didn't pull out. He brought his mouth to the line of cum and slowly licked his stomach clean. Rath breathed in and out trying to regain control of his body. Michael laid down on his back next to Rath and breathed in and out feeling so good that he didn't really want to do anything. 

Ria shifted on the bed in desperate need for release. Rath could smell her and licked his lips before he said, "Watching made ya that wet?" - "Yes," Ria answered. Rath was concerned about earlier and asked, "Feeling better?" - "Yes," Ria answered. She thought him asking was sweet, but wanted him to give her pleasure now. Rath reached over and lifted her off the bed. He brought her down so she was straddling his face. 

Ria moaned in frustration when she felt his breath against her wet heat. Rath ran his tongue along her outer lips. "Rath...." Ria begged. Rath slowly slipped his tongue inside her heat. Ria rocked her hips desperate for release. Rath ran his tongue around her inner walls and then thrust his tongue in and out. He loved her sweet and spicy taste and wanted to drink down more of her juices. Ria rocked her hips and moaned in pleasure. She could feel her climax building.

Michael watched them for a few moments before deciding that getting out of bed and taking a shower would be a good idea. I will only be hard again and they need some time alone. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his jeans off the floor and walked across the room and into the bathroom. He closed the door and went over to the counter. Setting his jeans down on the counter, he went over to the tub. He reached down and turned on the hot and cold water. Adjusting the water to the right temperature, he pulled up the lever and stepped into the tub. Closing the shower curtain, he moved into the spray of warm water.

"Rath!" Ria screamed. Her walls clamped down on his tongue and she thrust her hips uncontrollably. Rath greedily drank down her juices and then slowly slipped his tongue out of her fluttering heat. Lifting her, he laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his. Ria spread her legs giving him better access. "Please..." Ria begged. Rath reached between their bodies and took his hardened cock into his hand. He slowly filled her with his hard cock and grunted in pleasure. Ria wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in pleasure.

Rath remained still and looked deep into her green eyes that had darkened from desire, need and lust. "Iz missed this," Rath said in a thick and husky voice. "Me too," Ria moaned. She ran her nails down his back leaving scratch marks. Rath hissed while knowing she was going to leave marks. Ria moaned in frustration and thrust her hips in an attempt to get him to move. Rath snickered before he asked, "What's da matter?" Ria groaned before begging, "Please..." 

Rath was tempted to tease her by holding still for a little longer, the only thing stopping him was his own desire for her. He slowly pulled his hardened cock back and then thrust his hardened cock back inside of her tight wet heat. "Yes..." Ria moaned. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. Rath thrust in and out making his large mushroom head brush against her g-spot. He brought his mouth to her right hardened peak and took the peak into his mouth. 

Ria moaned in pleasure feeling his tongue thrashing back and forth against her nipple. His tongue seemed to move in time with his hard cock inside of her heat. Pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Rath grunted in pleasure when he felt her walls start to flutter around his hard cock. "Ya feels so wet n tight," Rath moaned through his pants for air. Ria breathed heavily finding that words seemed almost foreign to her at the moment. The only word she could seem to have escape her mouth was, "Rath..." which sounded almost primal in tone.

Ria thrust her hips uncontrollably as her walls fluttered around his hardened cock. Rath thrust his hardened cock deep inside of her making his large mushroom head brush against her g-spot. "Rath!" Ria screamed. She racked her nails down his back drawing blood while thrusting her hips hard and fast as her walls clamped down on his hardened cock. Rath grunted in pleasure feeling her juices coating his cock and her walls clamping down on him like a vice. "Ria!" he screamed while his hard cock pulsed and his hot seed shot into her heat.

Rath continued to thrust in and out prolonging their orgasms. He slipped out of her a moment later and rolled onto his side to find Michael had snuck out of bed. Ria moved into his arm and noticed then too that Michael was no longer in bed. Smiling evilly, she said, "You should punish him later for sneaking out of bed." Michael chose that moment to walk back into the bedroom. "Punish me?" he asked. He shook his head no and gulped when Rath looked at him and licked his lips. 

"No. I thought the two of you needed sometime to yourselves and I was gonna make us breakfast," Michael quickly said. Ria couldn't stop herself from giggling knowing Rath was seriously thinking about punishing him while Michael obviously hated the mere idea. "Seeing you getting spanked for sneaking out of bed would be such fun," Ria said once she could stop laughing. "But, But I was..." Michael said. He lost his train of thought when Rath climbed out of bed and held his hand out for Ria.

Ria climbed out of bed and walked with Rath over to Michael. "Ria and Iz gonna takes a quick shower while ya makes breakfast," Rath said. Michael nodded his head yes and sighed in relief thinking Rath was gonna let Ria's idea go. Rath snickered before he said, "After breakfast, Iz wants ta tries connectin wit da baby n den after dats Iz thinks we should all go back ta bed." Michael gulped sensing Rath wasn't going to let Ria's idea of him being punished go. He quickly walked out of the bedroom.

Rath and Ria walked into the bathroom. Closing the door, Rath said, "Iz should punish ya too for hiding da baby from me." Ria gulped while walking over to the tub and trying to pretend that she didn't care if he punished her. Rath walked up behind her as she was adjusting the water and said, "Iz sorry if Iz made ya feel like ya didn't mean anything ta me after dat. Iz honestly was freaked about how he made me feel." Ria turned and stood on her tip toes. She brought her mouth to his and gave him a chaste kiss before saying, "I know."

Ria moved away from him and pulled up the shower level. They stepped into the shower and closed the shower curtain. Ria sighed feeling the warm water caressing her skin. "You don't have to work today?" she asked. Rath shook his head no and said, "Zan and Iz had a side bet going abouts da haunted house whom ever left first had to works for da other for a month at da club." Ria reached down and picked the washcloth and soap up. She rubbed the soap into the washcloth and said, "So we can spend the day in bed making up for lost time."

Rath nodded his head yes. Ria set the soap down and brought the washcloth to his body. She slowly moved the washcloth around in circles. Rath took the washcloth from her a moment later and slowly moved the washcloth over her body. Setting the washcloth down, they washed each other's hair and then rinsed the shampoo from their hair and bodies. Rath shut off the water and opened the shower curtain. Grabbing two towels, he wrapped one around her body and the other around his waist.

Stepping out of the tub, Rath helped her out of the tub. Ria shook her head wanting to tell him that he didn't need to baby her since she was pregnant. Rath raised his right eyebrow while leading her out of the bathroom. "Since we are coming back to bed," Ria said while picking her black silk robe up. Rath stepped into his jeans and admired the way her silk robe hugged her body in all right places. They walked out of the bedroom a moment later and into the kitchen.

Michael had just finished putting the plates on the table. Ria walked over to the tabled and blushed hearing her stomach growl. Rath noticed that Michael had made scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, coffee and had even placed a large glass of milk with Ria's plate. Sitting down at the table, he said, "Trying to convince me not ta punish ya." Michael sat down at the table and said, "No. I figured that I should be able to punish you too for waiting so long as well."

Ria couldn't help but laugh knowing from the look on Rath's face that he hadn't expected Michael to want to punish him. "I am so gonna enjoy watching," she said while picking her fork up. Rath snickered while knowing that as much as she would enjoy watching she would be frustrated as well. He started to eat, eager to try to connect with the baby and get his lovers back to bed so he could have his way with them. 

They finished breakfast a short while later and Ria said, "Why don't you try connecting to the baby in the bedroom so afterwards I can pick who gets punished first." Michael raised his right eyebrow and wondered who she would pick to be punished first. He pushed back his chair and hoped that when Rath connected to the baby that he found out that he was the father. Ria loves Rath only right the baby be his. 

Rath and Ria pushed their chairs back and stood. Michael followed them into the bedroom and closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and silently prayed for himself not to be the daddy. Rath climbed onto the bed and brought Ria into his arms. Ria leaned back into Rath and breathed in deep. Rath opened her robe and ran his hands down her body to her abdomen. "Iz don't care who's da daddy," he said knowing she was still slightly nervous.

Ria nodded her head while feeling Rath opening a connection with her and then the baby. She was in awe a moment later when she saw the tiny life that was growing inside of her. Tears filled her green eyes as she sensed that the baby was a girl. She watched as the baby connected with Rath and knew at that moment that Rath was her baby girl's daddy. 

Michael noticed the tears in Ria's green eyes and shifted on the bed nervously. He jumped when Ria grabbed his hand and brought his hand on top of Rath's hand. Rath smiled happily that Ria had wanted to include Michael in the connection. Michael sensed the moment he entered the connection that the baby was Rath's. Rath broke the connection a moment later and said, "Iz gonna be a dad." Ria smiled and said, "It's a girl."

Rath and Michael both groaned while imagining how they would have to keep the boys at bay. Ria snuggled into Rath's body and said, "Let's just cuddle for a while and then I say that Michael gets punished first." Michael gulped before looking at her pleadingly. Ria giggled before winking at him and then saying, "Cause I get to help you punish Rath." Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "That doesn't seem fair ta me." Michael smirked before saying, "Sounds good to me." 

Rath sighed while knowing that Ria and Michael were going to enjoy working together to punish and tease him. He smirked suddenly before saying, "Ya gonna have ta waits until after Iz been punished then for release." Ria gulped knowing that by having included herself in his punishment that she was in a sense punishing herself. "I can live with that." She smiled evilly and started to plan exactly how she was going to punish him


	5. Chapter 5

Ria carefully laid Starr down in her bassinet. She smiled while being amazed that today it was just one year ago that she had confessed to Rath and Michael that she was pregnant. Starr was born exactly seven months after Halloween which made her birthday, May 30th. She giggled remembering the day that Starr had been born.

"You are never. I repeat never touching me again!" Ria screamed. Rath held her hand during her contraction and smirked as Michael said, "That means Rath's all mine." Ria glared at Michael who quickly ran out of the bedroom. Zan shook his head and gulped before saying, "Ria, Iz hates ta tells ya dis but ya only five centimeters dilated."

Ria glared at Zan and then glared at Rath before saying, "This is all your fault. It hurts, can't I have some pain medicine." Rath gulped while shaking his head no. Ria whimpered and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She knew the reason Rath wouldn't let her have any pain medicine was because of his alien status. Knowing that Isabel's son, Aiden had been completely human, she said, "Isabel's baby is human so this one should be too." 

Rath sighed while he had been expecting to hear the comparison. "Dat might be true but we don't know about her." Ria sighed in defeat. She had known that he would never agree in the first place but couldn't stop herself from asking him. Rath sat by her side throughout her labor which continued for several more hours. Tears rolled down her cheeks while Ria held Starr for the first time. 

Starr weighted eight pounds and was twenty-one inches long. Rath noticed instantly that she had bright green eyes like her mommy. Michael ducked his head in a few moments later and asked, "Is it safe to come in?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked over to the bed. Rath carefully took Starr out of her arms and gently cradled her in his arms. Ria tried desperately to keep her eyes open, wanting to watch Rath with their daughter. Her eyelids closed at the same moment that Michael said, "She's tiny." 

Starr was now five months old which had been one of the main reasons that they had convinced Rath that Starr was too young to be taken out trick or treating. The other reason was that she and Michael had plans for after all the 'trick or treat'ers were gone. She smiled, knowing that Michael was laying out the costume that they had picked out for him to wear tonight. Grabbing the baby monitor, she started to walk out of the nursery and thought about how long she had refrained from being with Rath sexually.

Ria walked back into the bedroom after laying Starr down in her crib to find Michael kneeling on the bed so his ass was resting on his feet and his hard cock buried deep inside of Rath who was grunting in frustration with each thrust. Closing the door, she huffed and walked over to the bed. Michael turned his head and looked at her when she sat down on the bed. He continued to thrust and said, "You could give Rath head?" 

Rath groaned in frustration knowing that when they did anything to him together he lost all control. Michael smirked and then said, "Don't you want to help me make him squirm?" Ria licked her lips and nodded her head yes. Leaning closer to Michael, she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Think you can change positions after Rath cums, so I can have him inside of me and you can continue fucking him."

Michael thrust his hardened cock hard making his head brush against Rath's g-spot and said, "Hell yeah." Ria moved away from Michael and brought her hand to Rath's chest. She ran her fingers down his chest and then slowly closed her hand over his hard cock. "Ready to lose control?" Ria asked. Rath grunted in frustration while his brown eyes that were now almost black with desire begged her not to tease him.

Ria was drawn out of her thoughts when Michael said, "Why do I have to wear this?" She looked at Michael noticing that he was wearing a long sleeved black silk shirt that was open at his chest with a loose leather cord, tight leather pants, and leather boots. "A pirate this year," she said. Michael raised his right eyebrow and said, "I can't wait to see what he comes back with for you since Rath said I was the one handing out candy."

Ria nibbled on her bottom lip knowing that meant her costume would be skimpy. "You know I wouldn't complain since we got Rath the Chainmail outfit to wear." Michael sighed knowing his leather pants left no room for him to have a hard on and the second he saw Rath he would be hard. Just thinking about seeing Rath like that while he was being teased by an anal vibrator was starting to make him hard.

Rath walked into their apartment and placed another bag of candy next to the talking skull candy dish. Walking over to Ria, he handed her a bag and said, "Ya needs ta gets dressed." Ria took the bag and was curious to see what he had bought for her to wear. Bringing her mouth to his mouth, she gave him a chaste kiss and then said, "I'll call you in after I am dressed cause I need to help you with part of your costume."

Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "What's Iz supposed ta be?" Ria giggled while walking away from him and into the bedroom. Rath walked over to Michael and said, "Ya could hands out candy for an hour and then puts da bowl outs for dem ta gets their own." Michael raised his right eyebrow and said, "That's up to Ria." He really wanted to agree since he knew by then the leather pants would be driving him crazy since they would be even tighter than now. Making certain to keep his thoughts to himself, he thought, So tempting but Ria and I already agreed you want out of the outfit then you have to beg.

Ria reached into the bag to find a red leather bikini top with a strip at the bottom of black leather that buckled in the middle, a pair of red leather thongs, a black belt that matched the piece on the bikini with two hanging pieces that would connect to the red leather thigh highs. A set of red velvet horns and a matching red velvet pitch fork. I must be a devil this year, she thought while stripping off her clothes. 

Ria put on the costume and smiled while thinking, Rath you are going to wish that you didn't buy me this. Putting the horns into her hair, she left the pitch fork on the bed until after she helped Rath with his costume. Going over to the door, she opened the door and stuck her head out. "Rath come in so I can help you with your costume." 

Rath nodded his head and walked away from a smirking Michael. He growled when he walked into the bedroom and let his eyes move over her costume. "Tight," Rath said. Ria noticed that his jeans started to get tight while he admired the outfit. "You need to strip," she said. Rath walked over to the bed and asked, "What da hell is dat?" He saw the chain pieces on the bed and a vibrating anal toy that matched Michael's size.

"Michael and I decided that tonight you are our slave," Ria said. "Ria," Rath pleaded before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Ria shook her head no and said, "After what Michael and I spent on this, you are wearing it. And I think you will look so hot." Rath sighed knowing he had already agreed to wear the costume. Kicking off his boots, he quickly stripped off his jeans and revealed he was already hard. 

Ria picked the anal vibrator up and said, "Either kneel on the bed or bend over." Rath bent over and breathed in deeply, knowing he was in for a long night of frustration. Ria brought her hand to his ass cheeks and slowly spread them apart. Rath grunted in frustration as Ria slowly pushed the vibrator into him. He felt like Michael was buried deep inside of him. Ria moved her hand away from his ass and said, "Michael has control of the remote." 

Rath straightened up and groaned in frustration when Ria handed him a chain g-string. "They said this will hold you nice and tight." Rath stepped into the g-string and pulled it up his legs. He hissed while tucking his hardened cock inside of the chain piece. Reaching down, he picked the chainmail loincloth up and stepped into it. Ria licked her lips admiring the way the waist piece hung on his hips and the loincloth hung over the g-string. Rath picked the chainmail tank top up and pulled the piece over his head.

"Poor Michael is wearing those tight leather pants," Ria said. Rath smirked before he said, "Serves him right." Ria took his hand in hers and led him out of the bedroom. Michael licked his lips the moment Rath walked into the living room. He once again wished the leather pants were not so tight. "Ya knows pay back is a b'tch," Rath growled. Michael smirked and revealed he had the remote for the vibrator in his hand. He pressed the button making the speed turn onto high pulse.

"Oh...fuck," Rath said. He felt like Michael was thrusting in and out of his ass and filling him with his hot seed with each pulse of the vibrator. "You want out of that you have to beg," Michael said. Rath growled making both Michael and Ria snicker since they knew just how much Rath liked to beg. Ria went over to the couch and sat down, "You have to be in that for an hour before Michael or I will even consider leaving the dish out for the 'trick or treat'ers."

Rath grumbled to himself while sitting down on the couch next to her. He wished he hadn't sat when the vibrator seemed to go deeper and the chain around his cock seemed to tighten. The door bell rang, signalling the first 'trick or treat'er. One hour. Iz can survive one hour. He knew that as long as Michael and Ria were in his life that anything was possible. Ria sensed Rath's thoughts and smiled. She felt the same way he did. Michael walked back into the living room and said, "You're right anything is possible if we are together."

The End.


End file.
